Long time no see, huh?
by x.o.x.o.2.2.7
Summary: Post rapture. I know everyone does this but please give mine a chance. I work hard on it. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO LAUREN KATE.xoxo27


**Long time no see...**

_'You just - you look so familiar. I could have sworn we met before._'

'I have that feeling too. Maybe we've seen each other before in the corridors or something.' Luce replied whilst smiling. He was just so good looking.

'Hmm. Maybe that's it.' He said but his voice sounded unconvinced. She stared into those deep violet eyes.

Suddenly, Luce felt her phone ring in her pocket and she realised Nora was calling her. She shook herself out of the magical daze she had been in and smiled an apologetic smile.

'Sorry I've got to take this call!' Luce said the Daniel. He winked and smiled a beautiful, cocky grin. She walked a bit further on although her hear told her to stay with this mysterious boy,

'Where are you Lu? I can't find you! Have you gone to a boys dorm?' Luce could practically smell all the alcohol that Nora had drank through the phone. She could hear people singing and laughing in the background on her phone so she knew Nora was still at the party.

'No! I'm not at a boys dorm,' she said as embarrassment crept up her cheeks, 'I just wanted some air! Did you not notice me slip away?'

'No not really Lu. I was busy staring at the vodka bottle!' Her friend laughed.

'Well anyway I met this boy called Daniel um.. I don't know his surname.. He seemed lovely.'

'DANIEL. AS IN DANIEL GRADA. DAMN LU.. I WENT TO DOVER WITH HIM AND HE IS HOT' Nora whistled.

'Nora! Shushhh,' she was going bright red,' Anyway I have got to go now but I'll see you later right?'

'Yea' Nora hung up.

Luce sighed and put her phone away. She felt the nice breeze dance through her hair as she walked back to the bench her and Daniel had been talking on. However, no one was there. Luce thought that maybe he had been only a dream. Which would explain why such a HOT upperclassman was talking to HER. She laughed and sighed and was about to walk away feeling a bit sad when something caught her eye. A piece of paper was in between a small crack in the bench. A small part of her told her Daniel had put it there whilst a much bigger part of her was saying that it must have been from someone else who had put it there. She felt like she was being nosy but still grabbed the paper and opened it.

'Dear Lucinda,

I hope to carry on our lovely

conversation another time.

See you round,

Daniel'

She turned it round to find Daniel's number. She couldn't help but smile at this note. So he hadn't been a dream after all!

She put the note in her jean pocket and walked across campus to her dorm building. It took 3 minutes as her building was really close to where they had been talking. As soon as she entered her room, she threw herself on her small but comfortable double bed and took out her phone. Butterflies swarmed her insides and she felt nervous. This was the first time a boy had made her feel like that. She bit her lip; embarrassed as she had only kissed 2 people in a silly game of truths or dare before and it hadn't turned out that great. Though apparently he had glowed up since then as he had not been the prettiest man. Nora still wasn't home so she assumed she was staying over at Jordan's and Hailey's. Or at a boy's dorm. She couldn't tell which one it was. Thinking of Nora, Luce texted her good night. She then remembered he had Daniel's phone number, She was about to call the number when a sudden though burst into her head. 'What if he thinks I'm desperate. He gave me his number like 20 minutes ago. Ughhh. I'll call him first thing tomorrow.' Plus, she did feel extremely tired. So she quickly hopped into their shower and when she finished, put on a big vintage shirt and small shorts. She brushed her teeth and checked if Nora had replied, which she had not. As soon as she closed her eyes, tiredness took over and she fell asleep dreaming about a gorgeous blond angel.

The next morning she awoke alone. Her head hurt a little from the party but not too much. On her way to the coffee machine right in the corner of her room, she spotted her phone. And then she remembered Daniel. Feeling brave in this summer morning, she took a deep breath and typed in Daniel's number.

'Hello. Who is this.' She heard a tired but icy voice say.

'Hi.. D..D...Daniel. This is Lu..Luce. I'mm sor..sorry if I'm interrupting something. You..You gave me your number, remember?' There was a short pause.

'I'm really sorry, I don't know anyone called Luce. Umm... I have to go. Have a nice day,' He was Luce's worst nightmare. Of course someone like Daniel wouldn't remember her. She was about to reply when he hung up abruptly. What had she done? She felt tears threatening to fall due to embarrassment and shame. 'Time for a swim' she thought.

Luce loved swimming and always swam when she had things on her mind. It was kind of a stress reliever. She grabbed her Nike swim bag with her emerald swimming costume which made her feel self conscious. All the girls she had seen so far were curvy and way prettier than her. She hurried to the big swimming pool. She changed and grabbed her goggles and hat. It was early on a Saturday morning and after a party so she doubted anyone would be here. And she was right. Luce smiled. The pool looked fresh and calm and Luce couldn't wait to swim. Back home, everyone said she was the best in the whole school but she doubted that. She didn't think she was that good. She placed her goggles onto her eyes and dived elegantly into the water. The water was cool and she felt more awake then before. Then, all her swimmer reflexes kicked in and she began to do an effortless butterfly stroke. Luce lobed the butterfly stroke as it made her feel as though she was dancing on the water or even flying. After 2 laps butterfly, she kicked off the wall and began doing front crawl until she was tired. She climbed out of the pool, exhausted. She took of her hat off and her hair tumbled down to her waist. A few years ago, in a chemistry lab, something accidental caught fire and burned some of her hair off. She had to cut it all off. Since then, she hated hair cuts as it made her remember how her hair had been. She shivered. As she had been day dreaming, she didn't realise she had walked into the boys bathroom until someone cleared his throat. Luce gasped and looked up. This couldn't be happening. Her eyes widened and she felt her face heat up. Standing in front of her was no one else than the handsome Daniel.

He was in tight green swimming shorts which looked perfect on him. He had chiselled abs and broad shoulders. Daniel smiled a small grin and coughed, 'Unless you're a boy I don't think you're allowed here.' He looked straight into Luce's eyes and she felt like she was gonna explode of embarrassment.

'Yes, I know. I was just… Just…' Her throat was dry and she couldn't speak. Daniel chuckled again and started to walk past her. Luce saw that this was her only chance to talk to him about this morning.

'Wait!' She called our and he slowly turned around to face her. A slightly annoyed look on his face.

'Look. I'm really sorry. I need to swim right now and..'

'You don't remember last night, do you? Seeing me?' Luce said, inching closer to him. She felt herself gaining confidence.

'I'm sorry, a lot of things happened last night. I saw a lot of people,' He answered. Her jaw dropped. She had thought that Daniel was different and not a player. But no, all men were the same.

'Well, just to refresh your memory, I'm Lucinda. You know named after the singer Lucinda Williams that YOU recognised and I'm the one who looked familiar. Or do you say that to all the 'people' you meet. YOU gave me your number because YOU wanted to continue the conversation.' Daniel had stayed calm the whole time which annoyed her. God why was he so distractingly hot.

Daniel had of course recognised her this whole time but really wanted to swim. He knew he sounded like a dick head but he didn't want to hurt her. He wasn't a boyfriend guy he was more of a one night stand guy. And Luce seemed really nice. He would hate himself if he ever hurt her. But damn was she hot. Her swimsuit hugged her curves perfectly and she was cute when she was mad.

'Oh yeah! Your Luce,' how could he forget, ' Well! Nice seeing you again. Maybe go into the right bathroom next time. See you round!' And then he turned and continued to walk towards the pool. She was furious. He had seemed so kind last night. What happened? What changed? In the end, she decided she needed another cup of coffee, a shower, and a good talk with the girls.


End file.
